Rompiendo barreras
by ThatMexicanbrony
Summary: Dos hermanos se teletransportaran dentro de la tele para probar que la realidad se puede atravesar, el unico problema es que no tienen como volver.
1. Chapter 1

Rompiendo barreras

En una casa común en el país de México se encontraban dos hermanos muy peculiares.  
El mayor de 16 años llamado Joseph era un adolescente con piel morena, cabello negro y alborotado, ojos café y unos lentes que mostraban lo listo que era, el era científico y ya había dejado de estudiar porque el alcalde de su ciudad le había dado fondos para sus creaciones, con el dinero que le restaba se compró una casa para seguir sus investigaciones y creaciones.  
El menor de 12 años llamado Julio era un pre-adolescente con piel blanca, cabello puntiagudo y rubio, ojos azules y lo que lo diferenciaba mucho más de su hermano mayor es que él era brony y no poseía la misma inteligencia que su hermano(pero igual era más listo que el resto de su clase).  
Julio estaba de visita en la casa de su hermano debido a que sus padres fueron a un "viaje de negocios" dijeron que volverían en un mes , esto debido a que apesar de el hecho de que Julio aún era aún muy pequeño para estar sólo, porque no tenía amigos o tíos que lo pudiesen recibir.

"Julio por favor te pido que dejes de usar mis cosas, no son juguetes" Dijo Joseph en un tono serio a su hermano el cual estaba mezclando varios químicos a lo loco.  
"Perdón bro es que se ven interesantes estas cosas" Julio decía en un tono alegre mientras seguía mezclando los químicos  
"..."Joseph se le quedaba viendo a Julio para ver si este obedecía.  
"Oye ¿Donde tienes la tv? MLP va a empezar en diez minutos" Decía Julio en tono apresurado mientras veía su reloj.  
"... ¿Qué es MLP?" Preguntó Joseph con clara evidencia de que no tenía idea que era MLP.  
"Oh si lo olvidaba, tu no sabes" Dijo Julio con leve molestia en su voz."MLP significa My Little Pony" Dijo Julio en tono apresurado mirando otra vez a su reloj.  
"Ohhh, ¿No es ese un programa para niñas?" Le preguntó a Julio con la intención de molestarlo que al parecer había funcionado porque se podía ver claramente como Julio iba a empezar a gritarle."¡No es para niñas muchos hombres e incluso militares lo ven!" Gritaba Julio mientras Joseph sólo se reía. "Tranquilo que sólo estaba jugando" Decía Joseph entre risas. "Sígueme, por aquí esta la sala".  
Ya los dos en la sala Julio se abalanzo contra el sillón agarrando el control de la tv y canalizando el programa  
"¡Siii y 5 minutos antes de que empezara!" gritaba Julio de alegría mientras Joseph volvía a su laboratorio "Hey Joseph ¿no quieres ver MLP conmigo? quizás te guste" Decía Julio intentando convencer a su hermano  
"No puedo estoy apunto de terminar un teletransportador de partículas y después tendré que ideármelas para hacer unos zapatos que incrementen la velocidad de el humano en un 200 por ciento para luego terminar una ropa que soporte la fricción que-"  
"¡SHHHH!" Exclamó Julio en una clara forma de decirle "cállate, ya hablaste demasiado"."Sólo te pregunte que si querías ver MLP conmigo, no que me dieras un discurso de que tan ocupado estas" Dijo con tono molesto Julio  
"...No" Dijo Joseph con clara molestia en su voz y regresó a su laboratorio.

30 minutos después

Joseph acababa de finalizar su transportador  
"¡Listo lo he logrado al fin!" Gritaba de emoción Joseph ahora sólo necesito a un conejillo de indias...¡Lo tengo! ¡Julio necesito que me ayudes con mi trabajo!" Grito Joseph para que su hermano le escuchase.  
Julio subió rápidamente al cuarto de su hermano  
"¿Qué necesitas bro?" Pregunto Julio sin saber del transportador"Wooow ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Julio asombrado por lo que veía.  
"Esto hermano mío es un teletransportador" Decía Joseph con poco orgullo "Necesito a un conejillo de indias y me dicen mucho nuestros padres que te gusta siempre probar cosas nuevas a sí que,¿qué dices?" Preguntó Joseph en un intento de convencer a su hermano de que probase su más nuevo invento.  
"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Grito Julio casi saltando de la emoción. "Muy bien entra en la cámara y yo me hago resto de todo, vas a sentir un ligero cosquilleo y aparecerás en la sala" Decía Joseph con emoción y seguridad  
Joseph empezó a escribir coordenadas en el monitor de la máquina y presiono un botón, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Julio no estaba en la máquina. "¿Julio sigues aquí?" Pregunto con nerviosismo Joseph.  
"¡Sí!" Grito Julio en la sala, en el instante que Joseph escucho a su hermano hablar bajo rápidamente las escaleras y allí estaba su hermano sano y salvo  
"¡Bro lo lograste!" Gritaba emocionado el joven que recién había llegado a la sala "¡Lo se incluso yo llegue a creer que no funcionaría!" Decía el mayor con un tono alegre y emocionado "Oye bro ¿tu crees que esto pueda teletransportarnos a mundos ficticios? Preguntaba Julio con esperanza "Lo dudo pero creo que sí, ¿Porqué?  
"Bueno es que estaba pensando en la probabilidad de teletransportarnos a equestria" Decía Julio con un tono algo nervioso "Ehhh no lo se, eso sería raro, ¿Y porque quieres ir exactamente? Preguntaba Joseph con claro tono escéptico "Bueno pues siempre he querido conocer a las Mane 6, vamos es como cuando un niño quiere conocer a su superhéroe. Explica Julio "Bueno quizás esto ayude a probar incluso si mi máquina es capaz de atravesar pantallas o mundos o... lo que sea".  
Bueno gente espero que les hayan gustado mi primer fic espero poder contar con su apoyo para continuar esta historia Thatmexicanbrony se despide :3


	2. Chapter 2

Rompiendo barreras cap.2 "Viaje sin retorno"

"Muy bien Julio empaca las cosas que quieras llevar y vámonos"decía Joseph con entusiasmo.  
"¡En seguida bro!"Gritó de la emoción Julio.  
(30 minutos después)  
"Ahora bien,con este aparato puedo comprimir nuestras cosas para ir como si no tuviésemos nada encima"decía Joseph mientras le enseñaba a Julio una especie de caja negra que tenía un botón encima.  
"Wooow, ¿y que llevas?" Preguntó Julio con curiosidad.  
"Eh...muchas cosas (ni se te ocurra decirle sobre las armas!)" Decía Joseph con ese pensamiento pegado a la memoria.  
"¿Y cuando zarpamos capitán?" Preguntaba igual de emocionado que un niño en un parque de diversiones Julio.  
Joseph tomó posición detras del teclado de coordenadas. "Bueno, solo necesito las coordenadas y eso sería to-"  
"¡Quita que yo me encargo!" Gritaba Julio con prisa al mismo tiempo que empujaba a su hermano colocando las coordenadas más rápido que un maestro dictando un examen de matemáticas y cuando el joven había terminado le preguntó a su hermano mayor que lo veía asombrado. "¿Oye, por que haces esto?"  
"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó un poco confundido Joseph.  
"Dejarme ir contigo a un lugar que en la vida de una persona promedio no alcanzaría?" preguntaba Julio con curiosidad.  
"Dos razones: Por la ciencia y por que el próximo mes es tu cumpleaños" Dijo Joseph sin expresión alguna en su voz. "Bueno, ¿estas listo?" Preguntó Joseph.  
"Cuando quieras" Dijo Julio.  
Los dos hermanos se colocaron en la máquina y el mayor sin más que decir la activó con su pequeño control mientras que el menor solo podía imaginarse lo bien que se lo pasaría estando con sus personajes favoritos.  
(10minutos después)  
Los dos hermanos se encontraban dentro de un bosque denso en el cual apenas se podía ver la luz.  
"¿Eh pero qué pasó es que mi maquina no funcionó?" Preguntaba un poco molesto Joseph apretando con fuerza su control.  
"Relájate bro, no fue tu maquina fue solo que creo que puse las coordenadas del bosque Everfree oops" Decía Julio mientras soltaba una que otra risilla.  
"Ah ok, bueno en ese caso deveríamos seguir cami...¿escuchaste eso?" Preguntaba paranoicamente Joseph por un ruido que se produjo.  
"No, creo que solo estas...¡bro detras de ti cuidado!"gritaba Julio por lo que al parecer era un lobo de madera,sacando de reflejo una escopeta Joseph se volteó rápidamente y disparó. "¡Hijo de pu..!"Gritaba asustado Joseph mientras disparaba contra el ya inválido lobo de madera hasta dar fin con su existencia.  
"¡¿Armas, trajiste armas!?" Gritaba Julio con ira al ver que su hermano había traído un arma de fuego puesto que el odiaba esas cosas destructivas.  
"...tenemos un mayor problema" Decía con preocupación Joseph "El control se estropeó...no se como...pero se estropeó(debió de ser en el túnel interdimensional)  
Bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo de este fanfic espero les guste espero sus reviews y me disculpo con las personas que leyeron esto hace tiempo y les hice esperar  
Thatmexicanbrony se despide :3


	3. Chapter 3

Rompiendo barreras cap 3 Salida hallada  
"Bueno cambiando de tema, debemos salir de aqui antes de que otra cosa como esa nos ataque" Decía Joseph mientras apuntaba a la pila de madera que una vez fue un lobo.  
"Creo que conozco esta parte del bosque..." Decía Julio con un poco de inseguridad en su voz.  
(40 minutos más tarde) Los hermanos seguían caminando sin nada más que seguir adelante, los dos ya se habían agotado pues en el camino se tuvieron que detener debido a muchas razones."Estoy harto de caminar, ¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces?" Dijo Joseph con desesperación en su voz.  
"No te preocupes, mi instinto esta más activo que nunca y me dice que es por aquí" Dijo Julio con seguridad.  
"Oye ya está empezando a oscurecer y no quiero toparme con alguna otra criatura rara otra vez" Decía el ya agotado hermano mayor.  
"Para tu condición física no aguantas nada bro" Dijo el menor con la intención de motivar a su hermano.  
Los dos hermanos siguieron caminando hasta que salieron del bosque.  
"¿Vez? Te dije que saldríamos" Dijo Julio con orgullo en su voz.  
"Haha, esta bien, me equivoque" Dijo Joseph. "Pero solo espera a- escucho una voz bro ¿que hacemos?" Empezaba a ponerse paranoico el mayor.  
"Erm...no se ingéniate algo" Dijo el menor nervioso  
"Mira, ese arbusto de allí, ¡vamos!" Dijo el mayor corriendo al arbusto para esconderse en el  
"¡Espérame!" Dijo el menor corriendo detrás de su hermano.  
"Que extraño, juraría que de aquí venían unas voces" Decía una voz con tono vaquero el cuál pertenecía a Applejack.  
"Oye, reconozco esa voz" Le susurraba Julio a Joseph  
"Bien quizás nos pueda ayudar a salir de este maldito bosque" Le susurraba Joseph a Julio.  
"Eh disculpa" Dijo Julio lo suficientemente alto para que Applejack escuchara.  
"¿Quién anda ahí?" Dijo Applejack  
"Eh, yo y mi hermano estamos algo perdidos y necesitamos algo de ayuda" Dijo Julio.  
"Estaré gustosa de ayudarlos apenas y los pueda ver amigos"  
"Ah si bueno ese es el problema es que nosotros eh..."  
"¿Cuál es el problema?¿Son tímidos?"  
"No n-no es solo que te puedes asustar"  
"Ay por favor, no creo que dos ponis me puedan asustar"  
"Es que no somos ponis"  
"¿Eh?"  
Los dos hermanos salieron del arbusto, Julio saludando y Joseph sin expresión alguna.  
"¡Por las granjas de mi abuela! ¡Que es eso!" Exclamó exaltada Applejack  
"Por favor, no te asustes no te haremos daño" Dijo rápidamente Julio intentando calmar a Applejack.  
"Al menos no aún" Murmuró Joseph con los brazos cruzados.  
"No te preocupes puedes confiar en nosotros" Dijo Julio amistosamente."Mi nombre es Julio y este es mi hermano mayor Joseph, tu eres Applejack ¿cierto?" Dijo cuidadosamente para no levantar sospecha.  
"Uh si,¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre Julio? Preguntó sin mostrar el miedo que sentía en su interior Applejack  
"Larga historia" Dijo Joseph con tono neutro en su voz  
"Escucha entiendo que nos tengas miedo pero solo míranos a los ojos y veras que no tenemos intención de lastimarte" Dijo Julio para ganar la confianza de la poni  
"Bueno, está bien" Dijo Applejack y empezó a mirar a Julio a los ojos los dos se quedaron mirando por unos minutos hasta que Applejack sonrió y asentó con la cabeza.  
"Muy bien Joseph sigues tú" Dijo el menor.  
Joseph, tan pronto miró a Applejack a sus ojos podía sentir una sensación conocida, era esa sensación que tenía cada vez al ver a su madre a los ojos para ver si estaba diciendo mentiras o verdades y cada segundo que Applejack investigaba su alma Joseph más se dejaba llevar por la sensación hasta que Applejack sonrió y asentó con la cabeza.  
"Bueno ya les creo, ¿Y decían que necesitaban ayuda para salir?" Dijo Applejack

Yyyyy bueno aqui otro capítulo de este fic, como siempre espero les guste y sus reviews ThatMexicanbrony se despide :3


	4. Chapter 4

Rompiendo barreras cap 4 Preguntas del mayor  
PDV:punto de vista.

PDV de Joseph: Bueno es largo el camino y si Julio no hubiera socializado con esa poni creo que no hubiéramos salido con vida, aparte hemos recorrido varias colinas que sin la ayuda de esta poni seguro hubiéramos acabado en otro loco lugar...aún me quedaron algunas dudas como por ejemplo el hecho de que mi control se rompiera ¿Será que Julio?...No, el no es esa clase de "brony" ¿Pero y si el lo hizo? ¿Y si alguien nos espiaba y decidió encerrarnos en este mundo inexistible? ¿Hallaremos una salida? ¿Y si no todos son amables y la situación se torna contra nosotros? ¿Y si esto es una trampa? ¿Tendré que volver a escuchar a "escucharlos"? ¿Debería relajarme?...si creo que solo me dejaré llevar por la situación y quizás consiga a un sujeto de prueba o algo que me sirva y sea de importancia, ahora mismo debo alejarme de "ellos" antes de que vuelvan tengo tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas...

"Y eh ¿Applejack cierto?no quiero ser maleducado ni nada pero ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" Preguntó el agotado hermano mayor.  
"No te preocupes ya falta poco" Contestó la poni.  
Habían pasado al menos 30 minutos desde que los tres habían partido del bosque hacia la granja, los dos hermanos sentían que el camino era eterno pero Applejack empezaría una que otra conversación para acortar el tiempo, Julio la avivaría y Joseph terminaría con dichas conversaciones.

PDV de Julio: He notado como Joseph está intentando hablar un poco más de lo que haría con un humano, esto me extraña porque que yo sepa, él no es alguien con quién puedes mantener una conversación normal por más de 5 minutos pobre de él, ojalá que este viaje le enseñe la importancia de tener amistades y confiar tanto como a mí, sino creo que acabaría en algún manicomio... si recuerdo bien como le dijeron a Joseph su problema mental debido a esos infelices bravucones... si esa maldita enfermedad que mato todo su estatus social... esquizofrenia paranoide.

Yyyyyyy aqui otro capítulo de este fic, si, ya se que Applejack no habló mucho pero es que quería contarles un poquillo mas de los dos hermanos, espero que les guste y a que no se esperaban esa ¿eh?.  
Más tarde hablaré de esto y una sincera disculpa a todos los que estuvieron esperando tanto tiempo, estar en el coro de la iglesia, trabajar y estudiar me quitan mucho tiempo D: pero voy a intentar compensarlo de alguna manera ThatMexicanbrony se despide :3


	5. Chapter 5

Rompiendo Barreras cap. 5  
La caminata llegaba a su fin y el trío que ahora se les podía llamar amigos caminaba por las últimas colinas mientras el dúo de hermanos escuchaba atentamente los relatos que contaba la campesina.  
"Y es por eso que no quiero hablar sobre mi madre" Decía con un poco de sentimiento Applejack.  
Joseph había provocado que Applejack hablara pero al oír la tragedia que le había ocurrido a su madre prefirió disculparse en vez de quedarse callado "Oh..yo no...quería...yo eh...lo lamento..." Intentaba decir Joseph con un nudo en la boca mientras horribles recuerdos le pasaban por la cabeza.  
"¿Te pasa algo bro?" Pregunto Julio a Joseph sin clara idea de lo que le pasaba a su hermano.  
"...Esa historia me recordó lo que le pasó a Diego y a Iván...pero...bah no puedo hablar de ello o ya sabes quienes volverán" Decía con un poco de miedo Joseph.  
"Bueno dejemos todo estos malos pensamientos y concentrémonos en nuestra prioridad,la cual es llegar a la granja" Dijo Julio con tono optimista.  
"Si, tienes razón pequeño que levantar el ánimo" Decía Applejack mientras regresaba su acento vaquero de siempre.  
"Yo lo único que quiero hacer ahora mismo es comer y dormir" Dijo Joseph mientras daba algunas risillas.

Ya en la granja Applejack les había explicado a su familia del encuentro con los hermanos y ya terminando empezó a introducirlos al dúo de hermanos.  
"Bien,bien primero que nada aquí esta-" Applejack estaba a punto de introducir a la abuelita Smith cuando Julio interrumpió diciendo.  
"Eh Applejack yo ya conozco toda tu familia así que tu si quieres introduce tu familia a Joseph él no sabe nada" Dijo Julio con esto último dicho entre risas.  
"...¿Como es que el conoce a todos?" Dijo Applejack completamente confundida.  
"Larga historia" Dijo Joseph mientras se desalborotaba más su cabello.  
"Bueno como iba diciendo, esta es la abuelita Smith"Dijo Applejack.  
"Mucho gusto muchachito" Al acabar de decir eso la anciana se terminó durmiendo en su mecedora.  
"Esta es mi hermanita AppleBloom" decía Applejack mientras hacía que su hermanita viera al humano.  
"¿Eres acaso algún tipo de mounstro?" Dijo la inocente voz de la potrilla.  
"Jajaja, creo que si lo fuera ya los habría atacado" Dijo Joseph riendo un poco por lo que la pequeña dijo.  
"Y al último pero no menos importante este es mi hermano mayor BigMac" Dijo Applejack alegremente.  
Cuando los dos hermanos mayores cruzaron miradas hubo un silencio como aquél que solo se haya en un funeral o antes de una guerra, los dos mayores sentían rivalidad ¿Pero por qué? Quizás era por ver quién cuidaba mejor a su familia, quizás era por que los dos tenían personalidades similares o quizás por muchas otras razones."No me gusta para nada como me ve este tipo bro" Le susurró al oído Joseph a Julio para empezar a romper el silencio."Hermana, ¿De donde salieron estos?" Le susurró al oído BigMac a Applejack porque en ese momento creía que los hermanos eran una posible amenaza para su familia.  
"Oh, no te preocupes él es así" Dijeron al mismo tiempo la poni y el menor.  
La tensión fue bajando poco a poco pero sin bajar la guardia porque los dos creían que se podrían atacar en cualquier momento.  
Joseph aclaró un poco su garganta y empezó su introducción "Eh...hola soy el científico Joseph pero puedes decirme Joseph solamente, eh pues tú eres BigMac ¿cierto?" Dijo Joseph con tono seco.  
"Sip" Dijo BigMac con un tono frío  
"¿Sabes AppleJack? Esto me recuerda a una situación en la cuál yo y mi amigo David estábamos en la dirección de la escuela por que había un torneo de ajedrez, íbamos iguales David y yo, pero me quedé observándolo por un buen rato, la presión se hizo tan grande que David terminó por desmayarse en pleno juego jeje" Al terminar de decir esto le gruñó el estomago a Julio.  
"Oh jeje con toda esta tensión se me olvidó que tenía hambre" Dijo algo avergonzado el menor.

"...Ay por dios, ¡que tonto soy! Olvidé que había empacado comida" Dijo Joseph dándose un FACEPALM épico.

"¿!Qué!?, esto debe de ser una broma" Dijo Julio.  
Apresuradamente el hermano mayor sacó del "cubo del hoyo negro" la comida que había empacado, todos a excepción de los dos hermanos humanos quedaron sorprendidos.

"¿!Como corrales sacaste tantas cosas de un pequeño cubito!?" Preguntaba aquella poni que no podía entender la tecnología humana.

"Magia" Decía Joseph en tono burlón

"¡Imposible,solo los unicornios pueden hacer eso!" Decía la campesina Applejack aun impactada por ese extraño artefacto.

"Ha... La verdad es que lo hice con un sistema demasiado avanzado que es muy complicado como para que ustedes lo pudieran entender" Dijo Joseph intentando no soltar todo el rollo que normalmente el soltaría cuando alguien le preguntaba como funcionaban sus inventos mientras sacaba una estufa, sartenes y un comal.

"Oye, ¿Qué vas a preparar de comer? preguntó Julio a su hermano mayor el cual había sacado su equipo de cocina.

"Un simple guisado de carne" Dijo Joseph ya pudiendo saborear el guisado ya listo, lo que el no sabía es que todos aquí son herbívoros...

"Eh...disculpa creo que te oí mal,¿Guisado de qué?" Pregunto BigMac en un tono de nerviosismo y enojo.

"¿Nos disculpan un momento?"  
Dijo Julio mientras rápidamente agarró a su hermano para poder hablar con él en privado.  
"Joe ( NOTA: ese es el apodo del mayor) se me olvido decirte que todos aquí son herbívoros.

"Ohhhhhh... ups lo siento pero tengo demasiada hambre y no creo que una ensalada me caería bien" Terminó de decir Joseph.

"¡Pero no podemos dejar que lo sepan, no aún! Gritaba en susurro Julio a Joseph.

"(¿De que estarán hablando esas dos cosas?)" Se preguntaba en mente BigMac.

"Oye BigMac, ¿De qué crees que estén hablando esos dos?" Preguntó AppleJack a su hermano mayor mientras este solo se estrujaba de brazos en forma de decir "No se".

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ai que se me acaba el aire aqui acaba este capitulo de este fic espero les aya gustado y espero sus reviews XD y como les dije antes, le compensaré de alguna forma mi tardanza en publicar ThatMexicanbrony Se despide :3 (no dejen la escuela)


	6. Chapter 6

Rompiendo Barreras cap. 6

Después de hablar con su hermano y de explicarles a los dos campesinos Julio se sentía aliviado de que su reacción no fuera hostil y que en cambio no tomaban en cuenta de que los dos humanos eran omnívoros.  
Terminando la comida Joe se levantó de la mesa y antes de salir de la granja le dijo a su hermano.  
"Yuyo(NOTA: el apodo de Julio) voy a dar una vuelta e investigar los niveles de contaminación de esta área.  
"No creo que halles algún tipo de contaminación aquí pero no voy a discutir, solo llévate la chaqueta de camuflaje" Le contestó su hermano menor.  
"Ya lo sé no soy retrasado" Joseph se puso su chaqueta de camuflaje óptico y salió de la granja con más energía de la que tenía hace aproximadamente 3 horas.

"Muy bien ahora solo tengo que encontrar un lago" el hermano mayor activó su chaqueta con un botón escondido y después de una caminata de media hora Joe encontró lo que buscaba, sacó un termómetro, un frasco y su grabadora; llenó el frasco con 1 litro de agua, desactivó su chaqueta y empezó a gravar.  
"Grabación número uno, yo y mi hermano hemos llegado al lugar del objetivo, desconozco completamente de sus alrededores puesto que antes de llegar a una zona segura estábamos perdidos, lo que me sorprende es que aquí la raza de inteligencia son una variación de equinos llamados ponis, a pesar de lo estúpido que suena tienen costumbres similares a las de la raza humana, conocimos a una campesina llamada Applejack la cuál vive en una especie de granja en la cuál no se cultiva ninguna otra cosa que no sean manzanas...es extraño lo que me intrigó por un momento fue su hermano mayor llamado BigMac lo cual me recuerda a su hermana más joven AppleBloom y la AncianaSmith,la expresión de todos al casi oír que había mencionado que comemos carne fue de enojo y nerviosismo pero después de que Yuyo les explicara de una manera que lo pudieran entender ellos no tomaron en cuenta nuestro tipo de dieta, ahora mismo hemos terminado de comer y decidí venir a este lago para buscar signos de contaminación los cuales son nulos, quizás este lugar apenas esta en desarrollo puesto los nulos niveles de contaminación y el hecho de que no tienen conocimiento de tecnología alguna, puede que en algún futuro necesitemos de este lugar para poder reiniciar la humanidad si la tierra llegara a su fin, la temperatura ambiente es de aproximadamente 28 grados centígrados por lo que deduzco que estamos en verano y con esto concluyo esta grabación" Joseph terminó de hablar con su grabadora para hacerle uso a lo que dijo en el futuro, el de la nada sintió una presencia como si lo estuviera espiando, por su paranoia y su miedo a ser espiado decidió preguntar  
"¿Julio eres tu?" Preguntó el mayor con algo de temor y el silencio sin la respuesta que esperaba lo obligó hablar otra vez "¡J-Julio Cesar, si esta es una de tus negligentes bromas juro que te disparo con una escopeta!" Decía el hermano mayor el cuál ya estaba en un punto de soltar un grito, sacar un arma de fuego y disparar a todo.

"N-no no no Joseph respira...-Inhalación- -Exhalación- muy bien s-solo debo mantenerme en juicio sano antes de que me pase algo..." dijo el ya tranquilizado mayor evitando la locura así que el hermano mayor decidió marcharse del lugar, activó su chaqueta otra vez y se marchó.  
¿Qué o quién era lo que me observaba? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el mayor y con esa pregunta en la cabeza no se percató a donde caminaba, otra vez se había perdido  
"Demonios...necesito en serio un libro de geografía de este lugar" Dijo algo molesto Joe pues él odiaba perderse.  
PDV de Joseph: No se por cuanto he caminado pero se que estoy harto, solo quiero regresar a la civilización o a esa granja me he caído tantas veces que la chaqueta se desgarró, para mi mala suerte dejé el cubo en la granja... ¿como pude ser tan estúpido?y empezó a llover no puedo hacer nada más que seguir caminando...si tuviera aunque sea un poco de suerte podría encontrar algo de material útil para construir un refugio... pero creo que lo más conveniente ahora sería encontrar una cueva...  
PDV normal.

Joe seguía caminando y entre más caminaba más se cansaba y la hipotermia se hacía cada vez más presente, pues su desgarrada chaqueta ya no le brindaba el mismo refugio para su calor corporal, sus labios se tornaron morados, su piel se tornaba cada vez más pálida, parecía que este iba a ser el fin del hermano mayor pero su dios le dio una oportunidad dejándole encontrar una casa, para su sorpresa esta estaba hecha de césped y tenía casas de pájaros en el techo y sonaba como si hubiese un zoológico allí dentro lo único que el mayor podía hacer ahora era tocar esa puerta y esperar que alguien estuviera en esa casa tan rara pues sentía cada vez los efectos de la hipotermia y solo podía mover sus manos y difícilmente hablar así que tocó la puerta con todas sus esperanzas y su vida en juego y solo se escuchó una voz, obviamente de Fluttershy pero de una extraña para Joseph.  
"¿Quien es?" Dijo la temerosa voz de pegaso pues no todos los días te visitan en un día lluvioso y menos en la noche.  
"H-hola m-me llamo J-Joseph estoy algo perdido y ne-necesito alg-go de a-yud-ayuda..." Decía difícilmente el hermano mayor pues la lengua se le había dormido y casi perdía la conciencia.  
"Oh... ¿No eres un ladrón cierto?" Respondió Fluttershy en tono inocente.  
"N-no lo soy, por fa...vor me estoy helando a-aqui fuera"  
"¡Oh por Celestia ya voy!" Respondió sorprendida y asustada de que el extraño llamado Joseph se hubiera lastimado. Cuando ella abrió la puerta lo que encontró era una criatura que ella jamás había visto, era un bípedo obviamente con artefactos demasiado raros, media como 2 metros más que ella, tenía una especie de bata encima pero era obvio que se había roto, la criatura no tenía pelo más que su melena la cuál era toda alborotada y de color café, debajo de la bata ella podía observar una especie de vestimenta pero era irreconocible, su cara se veía abatida, sus labios estaban morados, estaba pálido y parecía como si se fuera a desmayar, el miedo de Fluttershy al ver el daño que sufrió esta criatura fue tan grande que la obligó a preguntar inmediatamente.  
"¿E-estas bien?"  
Joseph solo la pudo mirar y decir.  
"Gracias" y cuando terminó de decirlo este cayó al suelo inconsciente, Fluttershy asustada le pidió a sus amigos los animales que le ayudaran a cargar a esa criatura tan rara al interior de su casa para que no muriera pues ella no podría soportar ver a alguien...o algo para ella, morir y mucho menos en frente de ella.

Yyyyyyyyyy aqui otro capítulo de este fic como siempre espero que les haya gustado y en verdad yo no tomo mucho en cuenta que tanto escribo pues a veces me bloqueo bueno pasen buenos días y noches señoras y señores pues esto aún no acaba ¿qué será de Joe? ¿Dónde está Julio? ¿Por qué hago preguntas? No lo se, lo que se es que ThatMexicanbrony se despide :3


	7. Chapter 7

Rompiendo Barreras cap. 7

En la noche Julio no sentía preocupación pues el sabía que su hermano se había salvado muchas veces de las garras salvajes de la naturaleza, pero este asalto lo ganó la madre naturaleza dejando al hermano mayor casi al punto de muerte. El menor no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar su estadía porque ésta podría terminar en cualquier segundo.

En la casa de Fluttershy se encontraba Joseph en estado de recuperación, ya estaba despertando.

"Ugh...que sueño tan raro tuve...un momento...no fue un sueño,rayos creo que ya es hora de levantarse" el hermano mayor estaba a punto de levantarse del sillón que era muy cómodo pero la voz de alguien la sorprendió.

"Oh...ya despertaste, estaba muy preocupada, ¿Te sientes mejor?" Dijo Fluttershy en su normal tono suave, casi inaudible.

"Creo que si, me siguen doliendo algunos huesos pero peor es nada, por cierto creo que no me he presentado correctamente, yo soy el científico Joseph Albert pero pedes decirme solo Joe y estoy completamente agradecido de que no me dejaras morir allá afuera" Dijo Joseph extendiendo su mano para saludar a Fluttershy, la cuál correspondió con el saludo.

"Oh eso no fue nada, no podía dejarte morir allá afuera,eso no esta bien ni siquiera para algo como tú" Dijo Fluttershy a Joseph soltándole la mano a Joseph.

"Creo que no te pregunté tu nombre" Dijo Joe queriendo saber el nombre de su salvadora.

"Amh... Mi nombre es...Fluttershy" Dijo mientras bajaba su tono de voz y escondía su cabeza entre su melena.

"...Disculpa creo que no te escuché" Le dijo el humano a la poni.

"Fluttershy, mi nombre es Fluttershy" Dijo con un tono menos bajo que el anterior.

"¿Fluttershy?, no es un nombre común pero suena interesante" Dijo Joseph.

"Oiga señor..."

"¿Eh? ¿Señor?, oh no, no soy un adulto solo tengo 14 años y puedes decirme Joe" Dijo Joseph interrumpiendo a Fluttershy

"Joe, ¿Puedes decirme que tipo de animal eres? claro, si tu quieres" Dijo Fluttershy curiosa.

"Eh...yo soy un humano y prefiero que me llamen persona, no animal" Dijo Joseph algo ofendido

"Oh lo siento no quería ofenderte" Dijo Fluttershy algo triste.

"No te preocupes, he sufrido peores insultos" Dijo esto último entre dientes para que no lo escuchara Fluttershy.

"Oye una pregunta, ¿tu conoces a una tal Applejack?Joe apostando una vez más su esperanza de vida contra el destino.

"Amh...si ella es mi amiga ¿tu la conoces también?" Preguntó algo confundida Fluttershy al ver que sabía de una de sus amigas.

"Algo así, es que mi hermano está con ella y necesito regresar a su granja" Explicó lo más sencillamente Joe.

"Me temo que no podremos ir hoy, sigues muy lastimado y aún no te recuperas por completo, pero si quieres podría ir a traerlos" Dijo Flutters.

"Estaría muy agradecido" Respondió Joe.

"Te veo luego, trata de descansar un poco más" Con esto dicho Flutteshy iba a salir de su casa pero la voz del hermano mayor la detuvo,

"Gracias...amiga" Dijo el mayor mientras se acostaba en el sillón para descansar sus doloridos huesos.

"De nada amigo" Flutters salió de su casa a la granja de su amiga Applejack para buscar al hermano de su nuevo y peculiar amigo, Joe al poco tiempo se encontraba en Sweet Apple Acres para hablar con su amiga Applejack de lo recién ocurrido.

"¡Applejack, Applejack! ¡No me vas a creer esto!" Gritaba Flutters mientras veía no tan lejos a su amiga campesina con una "persona" un poco menos alta que Joe.

"Applejack, conocí a un tipo de animal llamado Joseph, pero él prefiere que le llamen "persona, no animal" estaba a punto de morir de hipotermia pero lo metí a mi casa, ya despertó y me dijo que tenía un hermano menor y que estaba aquí" Dijo Fluttershy casi tan rápido como Pinkie suele hablar.

¿Qué dijiste Flutters? Preguntó Applejack porque no había entendido nada de lo que dijo Fluttershy.

"Wow, esperate un momento, ¿Cómo diantres quedó mi hermano por allá? Preguntaba Julio al escuchar que su hermano estaba tan lejos

"¿T-tu eres el hermano de Joe? Preguntó temerosamente Fluttershy

"Si, ¿Le pasó algo?" Preguntó el menor un poco preocupado.

"Eh...No te preocupes ya esta mejor que cuando llegó a mi casa, pobre persona tenía hipotermia" Dijo Flutters intentando calmar al menor, pues este se veía alterado.

"Con razón no llegó anoche" Dijo Applejack.

"Creo que sería conveniente ir a ver a Joe" Dijo Yuyo.

"Tienes razón,vamos" Dijo Applejack mientras ella y Yuyo se adelantaban.

"¡E-esperenme!" Dijo Fluttershy al ver que su amiga y el hermano de su amigo se marchaban, en la casa de Flutters era otro rollo, todos los animales se llevaban bien con el humano, pues éste no les tenía miedo, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, de su bolsillo sacó una Desert Eagle y apuntó con ella hacia la puerta, la perilla se giraba y el mayor solo se alteraba por su paranoia cuando vió que era su amiga acompañada de su hermano y la campesina soltó un gran suspiro, dejando ir su miedo y paranoia.

"Uff... Son ustedes gracias a dios" Dijo el mayor aliviado mientras bajaba su arma y seguía descansando.

"¿Qué...eso que tienes en la mano?" Preguntaron las dos ponis al ver tan raro objeto en los cascos (o manos) del humano

"...rayos" Murmuraron los hermanos

"Eh... Yo..." Joseph intentaba hallar alguna explicación para safarlo de esa situación tan complicada

"Se los diremos luego" Dijo Julio intentando evitar el tema de las armas de fuego.

"Oh... Muy bien..." Dijo algo preocupada Fluttershy

"Ta' bueno" Dijo Applejack despreocupadamente a comparación de Fluttershy.

"Y... ¿Te perdiste supongo?" Le dijo Julio a su hermano riendo un poco.

"Ja... Ya es como la centésima vez que me pasa algo así" rió Joseph por todas las veces que le pasa algo así.

"¿Ya te ha pasado antes?" Preguntó preocupadísima Fluttershy al haber escuchado esto.

"Tranqui Flutters, solo es una expresión" Dijo Julio riendo.

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" Pregunta confundida la pobre Fluttershy.

"Laaaaaarga historia" Dijeron al unisono los dos hermanos.

"Ah por cierto Joe, te traje el cubo" Dijo el menor dándole el cubo a Joseph.

"Umm... ¿Qué es eso?"

"Dijo Julio que nos lo diría cuando estemos todas juntas" Dijo Applejack quitándole un poco de confusión a su amiga

"¿Traje la medicina cierto? Preguntó Joe a su hermano

"Mejor aun" Contestó Julio.

"Ah la P.S" Dijo Joe.

"¿P.S?" preguntaron las dos ponis casi instantáneamente.

"Píldora sanadora" contestó Joseph.

El mayor ingirió la mencionada píldora y en menos de 30 segundos el mayor ya estaba normal, sin dolor, sin frío, nada.

"Oigan, ¿Me pueden enseñar los alrededores?" Dijo Joseph queriendo encontrar alguna biblioteca o algo que le ayudase a posicionarse geográficamente.

"No creo que sea buena idea compañero, apenas te vean se asustarán"

"¡Ya sé utilizamos el !" Dijo Julio emocionado por ir a visitar el pueblo con que tanto soñó visitar.

"Por si las dudas significa Cambiador de ADN" Explicó Joseph sencillamente mientras sacaba del cubo dos jeringas que contenían un líquido azul cielo y una de sus máquinas.

"Necesito una cosa más" Dijo Joseph mientras arrancaba un pedazo de césped y la colocaba en la máquina, los dos hermanos se inyectaron el líquido y algo empezó a pasar, los dos hermanos empezaron a cambiar de forma Joseph comenzó a tener forma de un poni de tierra, su pelaje era color blanco puro, su melena era igual a su cabello, y los ojos se le aclararon a un tono de café más visible.

En cambio su hermano tomo la forma de un pequeño dragón, sus escamas eran blancas igual que el pelaje de su hermano, sus picos estaban casi igual de juntos que las púas de un puercoespín y eran de color dorado al igual que sus garras,sus ojos en vez de aclararse se oscurecieron, de azul cielo a azul marino.

"¿Cómo han hecho eso?" Preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida al ver lo que habían hecho los humanos.

"Es simple, tomas una muestra de lo que sea del territorio en donde te encuentras, ya sea desde un cabello hasta un pedazo de césped, lo metes a la máquina, te inyectas y te transformas en un ser viviente de los que habitan en el lugar, lo que me recordó, ¿también hay dragones aquí?"Explicó terminando con una pregunta Joseph.

"Sip, hay casi cualquier tipo de ser mitológico aquí" Contestó Julio.

"Primero llegan aquí con sus artefactos raros y ¿ahora se transforman? Estos dos están cada vez más raros" Dijo Applejack completamente confundida.

"Bueno, así podremos pasar por la población sin armar un escándalo" Dijo Joseph.

"Eh...Joseph, ¿Y tu cutiemark?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

"¿Mi cutie... Que?" Preguntó confundido Joseph.

"Es una marca que define en lo que eres bueno" Dijo Applejack.

"Es algo así como una identificación de trabajo bro" Le dijo Julio para complementar.

"...bueno no creo que lo noten, oigan, ¿No saben donde puedo encontrar una biblioteca?" Preguntó Joseph.

"Hay una en ponyville" le contestó su hermano menor.

"Los nombres de aquí son un tanto raros" Se dijo así mismo el mayor.

"Oigan aprovechando de que mi hermano quiere ir a buscar una biblioteca y yo quiero visitar a ponyville, ¿Porqué no vamos todos?" Llegó con una idea el menor.

"¿Todos a favor?" Preguntó Joseph y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Bien, pues muestren el camino por favor que yo no se donde estoy" Dijo Joseph dando unas risillas.

Yyyyyyyy hasta aquí otro capitulo de este fic como siempre se los he dicho espero les haya gustado y eso ThatMexicanbrony se despide :3


	8. Chapter 8

Rompiendo Barreras cap. 8

El grupo de 4 conformado por dos ponis terrestres, una pegaso y un dragón se dirigía al pueblo de ponyville para buscar la librería de Twilight y para que Julio visitara su pueblo soñado.  
"Ya casi estamos allá" Dijo Applejack.  
"Ya verás lo mucho que se parecen tú y Twilight" Dijo Julio sonriente.  
"Dudo que alguien pueda tener un nivel aproximado a mi inteligencia" Presumió el mayor.  
"Ja ja" Rió falsamente Julio.  
Ya en ponyville, tanto Joseph como Julio estaban sorprendidos al ver el pueblito, tan colorido, tan vivo, tan alegre.  
"¿Hay una librería por aquí?" Preguntó Joe.  
"A claro la librería, síguenos bro" Contestó Julio.  
El grupo de 4 caminaron hasta encontrar la librería/casa de Twilight.  
"Yo toco la puerta" Dijo Julio.  
"Es lo mas conveniente" Dijo Joseph.  
El menor tocó la puerta y se escuchó la voz de Spike del otro lado, Yuyo, Fluttershy y Applejack reconocieron la voz del menor inmediatamente mientras que Joe solo podía asumir que era el asistente de Twilight.  
¿Quién es?Preguntó Spike.  
"Somos nosotras Spike" Dijo Applejack.  
"Ya voy" Dijo Spike dando pequeños pasos que se podían escuchar del otro lado de la puerta, Joseph se quedó impactado por la obra arquitectónica que estaba frente a él, una librería, no encima, sino ADENTRO del árbol.  
"(Esto es increíble)" Se decía el mayor en su mente.  
La puerta se abrió con Spike dándoles la bienvenida.  
"Hola Applejack, hola Fluttershy, ¿Quienes son estos?" Preguntó el bebé dragón señalando a los humanos convertidos genéticamente.  
"Oh saludos, yo soy el científico Joseph Albert y este es mi..." Dijo Joe dando su presentación común sin poder terminarla por el hecho de que él era un poni y su hermano un dragón.  
"Soy su... amigo, me llamo Julio César" Dijo Julio sacando una vez más a los dos de un apuro.  
"¡Oh genial otro dragón! Pero que extraño nombre" Gritó emocionado Spike al ver otro dragón casi de su misma estatura y que también tenía un amigo poni.  
"Eh mantén a tus caballos (Qué ironía, ¿No? XD) en su corral compañerito, ellos quieren un favor" Dijo Applejack.  
"Eh veníamos por algunos libros, ¿Serías tan amable de prestarnos algunos?" Dijo Joe con la necesidad inmensa de tener un libro geográfico en sus...cascos.  
"No puedo, se los tienen que pedir a Twilight y ella no está aqui" Dijo Spike.  
"Podríamos esperar a Twilight" Dijo Fluttershy.  
"Cierto, pasen" Dijo Spike mientras dejaba pasar al grupillo.  
Adentró Joseph no podía creerlo, era en serio una biblioteca adentro de un árbol y no había ningún rastro de naturaleza adentro, estaba impecable, estaba tan sorprendido que quería leer todo acerca de la arquitectura después de leer la geografía e historia de aquél reino a que todos le llaman Equestria.  
"Y Julio ¿Qué clase de dragón eres?" Preguntó Spike al ver el color de sus escamas, garras, ojos y picos.  
"Oh yo soy..." No se le venía nada a la cabeza a Julio pues estaba disfrutando completamente de su pueblo favorito.  
"Es algo difícil de explicar" Contestó Joe safando a Julio de un apuro.  
"Esta bien, si tu lo dices" Dijo Spike con incredulidad.  
"¿Y a donde se fue Twilight?" Preguntó Applejack.  
"Creo que dijo algo sobre Canterlot la verdad es que no me acuerdo pero no ha de tardar ya lleva como dos horas desde que se fue" Dijo Spike.  
"Bueno entonces lo único que podemos hacer es esperar" Dijo Joseph.  
El grupo había esperado a Twilight pacientemente Joseph se quedó dormido porque la P.S no quitaba fatiga Fluttershy hablaba con Applejack y Julio con Spike de diferentes cosas evitando tocar el tema de dragones, a la media hora empezaron a aparecer rayos de la nada dentro de la librería, no podía ser nada más y nada menos que Twilight Sparkle.  
"Oh Applejack, Fluttershy hola, ¿Quienes son esos dos de allá?" Preguntó Twilight señalando a Joe y a Yuyo.  
"Oh ellos son Joseph y Julio, son nuevos en Ponyville" Dijo Spike.  
"Pues sean bienvenidos una pregunta más ¿Que los trae a la librería? Es muy raro ver a alguien aquí, y mas a un semental" Dijo Twilight.  
"Oye Joseph, ¿Y tu cutiemark?" Preguntó Spike.  
"No creo que sea un buen momento para explicarlo" Dijo Joseph.  
"Dijo que nos explicarían cuando todas estemos juntas" Dijo Fluttershy.  
"Sugiero mantenernos incógnitos" Dijo Joseph.  
"Por supuesto, no es normal ver a un poni sin su cutiemark, y mucho menos de tu edad" Dijo Twilight.  
"Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienen?" Preguntó Spike.  
"14" "12" Dijeron Joseph y Julio casi al unísono.  
"Sugiero que nos separemos y busquemos a las demás" Dijo Julio.  
"Bro, ¿traje la sudadera?" Preguntó Joseph.  
"Creo que si" Contestó Julio.  
"Bien, puedo usarla para pasar desapercibido" Dijo Joseph feliz.  
Julio sacó del cubo la sudadera de la que hablaba su hermano, esta era una sudadera de Assasin's Creed, tenía el logo en lo que sería la espalda de un humano normal, tenía franjas rojas en los brazos y la típica capucha de los asesinos, también sacó el a lo cual Joseph no entendía porque.  
"Uh...¿Lo sacaste porque?"Preguntó confundido el mayor.  
"Recuerda que tu cuerpo actual no comparte la misma simetría de tu cuerpo antiguo bro" Dijo Julio.  
"Espera, ¿Cuerpo antiguo? ¿De que hablan?" Preguntó muy confundidamente Twilight.  
"Sean pacientes" Dijo Joseph.  
"Préstame un pelo de tu melena bro" Dijo Julio a lo cual su hermano obedeció y le dio un pelo de su melena para meterlo en la máquina y poder alear la sudadera a modo de que le quedara a su hermano, después de unos 2 minutos la sudadera salió del con distinta forma aunque reservando algunos aspectos como las franjas y la capucha.  
"Eh y ¿y cómo me pongo esto?" Preguntó Joseph.  
"Déjame ayudarte" Le contestó su hermano.  
Después de unos intentos y algunos ajustes la sudadera le quedaba bien mayor, y mejor aún le tapaba sus flancos en blanco.  
"Listo" Dijo Joseph "Gracias bro" terminó de decir Joseph dándole un high five a su hermano.  
"Bueno debo admitir de que no entiendo nada sobre ustedes dos" Dijo Twilight.  
"Bienvenida al club amiga" Dijo Applejack dando una que otra risilla mientras Fluttershy solo miraba feliz a sus amigos y amigas.  
"Bueno nuestra siguiente prioridad es encontrar a-"Dijo Twilight siendo interrumpida.  
"Encontrar a Rarity, Rainbow Dash y a Pinkie Pie" Dijo Julio terminando la oración interrumpida de Twilight.  
"¿Cómo es que-" Iba a preguntar Spike junto con Twilight, pero una vez más fueron interrumpidos pero ahora por Joseph, Applejack, Fluttershy y Julio.  
"Laaaarga historia" Terminó diciendo el grupillo dando una que otra risa.

Yyyyyyyyyy aqui otro cap de este fic como siempre espero que les haya gustado y uno que otro review, por cierto, se que aveces soy muy permisivo pero eso es lo que me gusta al escribir XD, No se en que año están, sólo puedo decir que esto se desarrolla cuando Pangea se une otra vez (vete a wikipedia y busca Pangea) Como este viernes no tengo clases voy a intentar sacar el próximo capitulo mañana o el sábado ThatMexicanbrony se despide :3


	9. Chapter 9

Rompiendo Barreras cap. 9  
Retomando lo del último capitulo nuestro grupo ahora saldrá a buscar el resto de las Mane 6.

"Yo iré con Fluttershy a buscar en el cielo a Rainbow Dash" Dijo Julio.  
"Esta bien" Dijo Fluttershy en su tono calmado y casi inaudible.  
"¿Cómo lo harás si no tienes alas?" Preguntó Spike algo confundido.  
"Metamorfosis" Le contestó Joseph.  
"¿Meta mor fósil?" Volvió a preguntar el pequeño dragón con una mueca con tan rara palabra.  
"Mutación, Spike" Le aclaró Julio.  
"Por lo que me ha contado mi hermano, no quiero ir con la tal Pinkie" Dijo Joseph algo desagradado.  
"¿Porqué no? Ella es como una niña" Dijo Applejack.  
"Precisamente por eso, yo no tolero mucho a los niños" Terminó de decir el mayor.  
"Bueno, supongo que puedes ir a buscar a Rarity, normalmente esta en su boutique así que no creo que te pierdas" Dijo Twilight.  
"...yo no conozco este lugar" Dijo Joe algo avergonzado y decepcionado.  
"¡Yo lo llevaré!" Dijo Spike aprovechando la ocasión para ver a la poni que lo tenía enamorado.  
"Bueno, me quedo con el dragonsillo entonces" Dijo Joe en tono de hermano mayor.  
"Yo y Applejack iremos a buscar a Pinkie, nos vemos aqui tan pronto encontremos a las demás, ¿Todos listos?" dijo Twilight con liderazgo.  
"Todos listos" Dijeron todos al unísono.

Los 3 grupos salieron de la librería a buscar a sus objetivos Julio y Fluttershy fueron a buscar a Rainbow, Joseph y Spike a Rarity y Twilight y Applejack a Pinkie.

-Con Joe y Spike-  
"Oye, se ve que tu ya conocías desde hace mucho a la tal Rarity, ¿Es tu amiga o algo asi?" Intentaba sacar algún tema de conversación, lo cuál le era difícil al mayor por su poco contacto social.  
"Eh... Algo así" Decía Spike con algo de pena.  
"¿Alguna relación con ella o algo así?" Seguía preguntando mientras los dos seguían caminando hacia la boutique.  
"No quiero hablar de eso" Decía Spike evitando el tema.  
"¿Y que hay de ti? ¿De donde eres o que eres?" Preguntó el bebé dragón para dejar la conversación que se tornaba algo incomoda para él.  
"Bueno yo vengo de México, uno de los cientos de países que existen en mi mundo y yo soy un humano, ahora mismo alteré mi ADN para convertirme en un poni, pero veo que hubo una pequeña falla con mi máquina y no produce lo que ustedes llaman cutie mark" Terminó de explicarle todo eso al pequeño dragón de lo cuál Spike solo entendió la mitad.  
"Oye ya vamos a llegar" Dijo Spike emocionado.  
Los dos llegaron y abrieron la puerta porque, después de todo es una tienda ¿no?  
"Cada vez me impresiono más con la arquitectura de estas edificaciones" Dijo Joseph algo emocionado.  
"Bienvenidos a la boutique carrusel ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?" Dio la bienvenida Rarity a Joe y a Spike el cual la veía atontado.  
"Hola Rarity" Dijo Spike totalmente ido.  
"Eh... ¿Usted es la señorita Rarity cierto?" Preguntó Joseph algo distraído pues con las edificaciones tan grandiosas que veía se perdió en pensamientos.  
"Claro que sí ¿Quién lo quiere saber?" Preguntó al extraño de la capucha.  
"Bueno, yo soy el científico Joseph Albert y me mandaron aquí a buscarla" Dijo Joe mientras se quitaba la capucha.  
"¿Quién te mando Joseph?" Le preguntó una vez más al científico, pero esta vez observando las características de Joseph.  
"Eh una unicornio morado... Creo que su nombre empezaba con T..." dijo Joseph pues el aun no se sabía los nombres de todas.  
"¿Twilight?" Le dijo Rarity a Joseph haciéndole recordar al cientifico.  
"Oh si Twilight, ella me mandó aquí a buscarla" Dijo Joseph con la mente refrescada.  
"No creo que pueda ir, tengo mucho trabajo" Dijo Rarity decepcionando a Joseph.  
"Es que es urgente, tiene que ver conmigo y mi hermano" Dijo Joseph decepcionado.  
"Dile que la veré luego, ¿Donde estarán?" Preguntó la fashionista al científico.  
"En su casa, apreciaría mucho que fuera lo más rápido posible" Dijo Joseph volviendo a ponerse la capucha y saliendo de la boutique.  
"Vámonos Spike" Dijo Joseph.  
"¿Tanta prisa tenemos Joe?" Dijo Spike algo molesto.  
"El tiempo es esencial pequeño dragón" Dijo Joseph con tono de Sherlock.  
"Hmph... Esta bien ya voy, adios Rarity" Se despidió Spike de Rarity alcanzando a Joseph.  
"Pero que poni tan raro" Se dijo a si misma Rarity.

-Con Fluttershy y Yuyo-

"Bueno ya que estamos en un lugar más tranquilo ya puedo mutar" Dijo Julio alegremente.  
"Um... ¿Julio que es eso de mutar?" Preguntó Flutters.  
"Aré que me crezcan alas" Le explicó Julio a su amiga.  
Julio empezó a concentrarse y se envolvió en un brillo azul celeste, empezaron a salir códigos binarios detrás de su espalda y las alas se iban formando poco a poco, la estatura de Julio también cambió pues ahora medía como 3 cm. mas que cuando no tenía alas ya cuando se habían formado sus alas estas parecían alas de ángel lo cuál les extrañó a los dos, sus ojos pasaron de color azul oscauro a blanco y negro, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus escamas se habían endurecido.  
"¡Listo, ahora puedo volar!" Dijo Julio con felicidad admirando sus alas.  
"Woow eso es muy hermoso" Dijo Fluttershy admirando a su amigo.  
"Bien ahora a volar porque podemos tardar un rato" Dijo Julio.  
"¿Julio como planeas volar si no tenías alas cuando eras humano" Le preguntó Fluttershy a Julio.  
"Bueno, verás con el CambiADN (lol un juegillo de palabras) todos los conocimientos básicos de tu especie te los da, haciendo así que en mi caso el cual es volar sea como caminar" Le explico Julio a su amiga.  
"Oh, esta bien" Dijo Fluttershy.  
PDV de Julio:

Los dos desplegamos nuestras alas y despegamos del lugar en donde estabamos, surcando los cielos de ponyville, me maravillé con la vista aérea del pueblito se veía genial, la experiencia de volar se sentía tan bien, la brisa del aire en tu cara, la vista aérea, el sol, todo era genial, ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos aquí para siempre.  
Pdv normal.

Los dos seguían volando hasta que Yuyo se percató de un arcoíris borroso que pasó entre los dos, rápidamente el dúo asumió que habían encontrado su objetivo  
"¡Oye Rainbow Dash, vuelve!"Gritó Julio con todas sus fuerzas y voló lo más rápido que pudo dejando atrás a  
Fluttershy, el hermano menor había volado tan rápido al punto de estar unos cuarenta y seis metros de Rainbow pero de pronto ella paró dándose la vuelta y para desgracia de Julio él seguía aleteando con todas sus fuerzas hasta casi impactar a Dashie.  
"¡Oh por el amor de dios!" Gritó Julio enojado pues ya no podía parar así que tuvo que maniobrar para bajar su velocidad hasta quedar de frente con Dashie.  
"Yo... Julio...me mandó Twilight a...buscarte" Decía Julio dando fuertes respiramientos entre sus palabras, él se había esforzado tanto que su cara cambiaba de color, de rojo a amarillo de amarillo a verde de verde a azul...simplemente se había sobrepasado.  
"¿Qué, Twilight te mandó a buscarme?" Preguntó Dashie para aclarar lo que había dicho el dragón que le cambiaba de color la cara el cuál asintió respirando fuertemente, el pobre parecía que se iba a desmayar.  
"¡Hola Dashie! veo que ya conociste a Julio" Dijo Fluttershy saludando a su amiga introduciendo correctamente a Julio.  
"Oh, hola Flutters, ¿él viene contigo?" Dijo Rainbow señalando a Julio el cual seguía respirando rápidamente pero menos fuerte que antes.  
"Sí él es hermano de mi amigo" Dijo Fluttershy volando hacia Julio para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse un poco de todo el agotamiento que se había hecho a si mismo.  
Julio dio un gran respiro y con una sonrisa en su cara empezó a hablar.  
"Hola Rainbow Dash, la voladora más rápida de Equestria" Dijo Julio felizmente inclinandose ligeramente como muestra de respeto.  
"¿Eh, tu...¿ya me conocías?" Preguntó Rainbow con emoción.  
"Claro, ¿por que no he de conocer a la voladora más rápida de Equestria?" Al terminar de decir esto Julio y Fluttershy pudieron notar un leve sonrrojamiento en las mejillas de Rainbow.  
"Bueno, como iba diciendo, Twilight te necesita y sería genial que nos acompañaras a reunirnos con ella...bueno si tu quieres..." Dijo Fluttershy.  
"Bueno ya que" Dijo Rainbow.

-Con Twilight y Applejack-

"Y después el hermano del más grande sacó una cosilla pequeña de ese cubillo para que su hermano se la comiera, sanó muy rápido ese tipo y quedó como si no le hubiera pasado nada" Le contaba Applejack emocionadamente a Twilight las cosas que los dos hermanos hacían con sus máquinas y cosas raras.  
"Vaya pues no puedo creerlo, ¿una pastilla dices que se llama?" Preguntó Twilight mie tras que ella y su amiga seguían caminando a buscar a Pinkie pero se toparon con Joseph y Spike.  
"Hola chicos, ¿como les fue?" Preguntó Twilght saludandolos.  
"No tan bien, Rarity dijo que estaba ocupada" Dijo Spike el cual estaba en el lomo de Joe.  
"Pero dijo que vendría lo más rápido que pudiera cuando acabe con su trabajo" Dijo Joseph con un tono frío pero agradable.  
"Ah pos' ya que ¿nos acompañan o que?" Preguntó Applejack.  
"No lo se es que no tolero a los niños" Dijo Joseph algo molesto.  
En el cielo los 4 vieron a dos pegasos y un dragón descender del cielo los cuales eran obiamente Julio, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash.  
"¡Hola Twi, hola Apple!" Gritaba desde lejos Rainbow saludando a sus amigas.  
"Hola bro" Saludo Julio a su hermano mayor el cual le respondió igualmente.  
"Espera un momento,¿él es tu hermano?" Preguntaron Rainbow y Twilight completamente confundidas.  
"Es... Algo complicado..." Dijo Joseph rascando su cabeza.  
"Se los explicaremos cuando todas las portadoras se reúnan" Dijo Julio.  
"Oigan ya llegamos" Dijo Fluttershy.  
"Esperen aquí nosotras iremos por Pinkie" Dijo Twilight  
"Esta bien" Respondió Joseph sentándose en una silla la cual le parecía extrañamente cómoda.  
"Oye por favor dime que empacaste el tranquilizante" Le dijo Julio a su hermano mayor un poco preocupado.  
"¿Porque?¿Tan desesperante es?" Le contestó con una pregunta el mayor.  
"Ella tiende a ser algo... hiperactiva cuando conoce a alguien nuevo" Dijo Julio rascando su cabeza algo nervioso y en lo que dijo eso una mancha rosa salió disparada fuera de la tienda tacleando a Joseph, el pobre no se esperaba eso.  
"¡Hola nuevo poni, mis amigas me hablaron de tí, me llamo Pinkie Pie pero mis amigas me llaman Pinkie, ¿eres amigo de mis amigas? porque si lo eres entonces eres mi amigo también y para darte la bienvenida a Ponyville te haré una fiesta con globos, confeti y-" Iba diciendo Pinkie Pie a una velocidad tan rápida que solo un súper humano podría igualar hasta que Joseph la interrumpió gritando con mucho miedo.  
"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Por el amor de dios quítenmela de encima!" Gritaba Joseph desesperadamente mientras trataba de quitarse a Pinkie Pie de encima la cual se había asustado y se levantó de encima de él cuando fue interrumpida inesperadamente por aquel poni,Joseph se había asustado tanto que él... se mojó...  
"Eh... J-Joseph...t-tu..." Dijo Julio algo avergonzado por ver que su hermano se había orinado a sí mismo.  
"Yo...yo eh..." Rápidamente Joseph se quitó la capucha y se las figuró para amarrársela a la cintura para que por lo menos no se notara lo que había hecho, siempre cubriendo sus flancos en blanco.  
"..." Joseph aún no podía decir nada por el susto que se llevó, en toda su vida no había experimentado tanto miedo.  
"Emm... Hola me llamo Julio, mucho gusto en conocerte Pinkie" Dijo Julio extendiendo su garra.  
"¡Hola Julio, eres el segundo dragón que conosco!" Dijo Pinkie agitando enérgicamente la garra de Julio.  
"Pinkie por favor déjalos en paz" Dijo Twilight mientras separaba a Pinkie de Julio.  
"Eh... ¿ya son todas?" Preguntó Julio.  
"Falta la tal Rarity" Dijo Joseph.  
"¿Por qué? ¿sigue haciendo sus vestiditos?" Preguntó Applejack en tono burlón.  
"De hecho creo que sí" Dijo Joseph mostrando indiferencia de como se trataban entre ellas las portadoras de los elementos.  
"Buenop volvamos a la casa de Twilight para empezar a explicarles lo más básico de nosotros" Dijo Julio felizmente.  
"¡Yupi, nos van a contar historias!" Gritaba de emoción Pinkie mientras que Joseph intentaba taparse los oídos.  
"¡Ha! ya les llevo ventaja" Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras seguía a su paso rápido.  
"Esto definitivamente es algo raro..." dijo Joseph rascándose la cabeza.  
"Eso mismo creí yo cuando las conocí por primera vez, pero verás que te acostumbras... eh ¿cuál era tu nombre?" Preguntó Twilight.  
"Joseph Albert, pero mi familia me dice Joe o solo Joseph" Le contestó Joseph a Twilight.  
El grupo de las 5 portadoras y los 2 humanos seguían su camino hacia la casa de Twilight y de suerte se toparon con Rarity en el camino la cuál rápidamente se integró al grupo y fueron a la librería de Twilight.  
-Adentro de la librería-  
Las mane 6 se sentaron para escuchar a los dos humanos, para este punto Joseph se había quitado la sudadera exponiendo sus flancos en blanco lo cual hizo que Rarity, Pinkie y Rainbow le preguntaran algo a Joseph.  
"¿Y tu cutie mark?" Preguntaron al unísono mientras Joseph estaba sacando su CambiADN junto con las jeringas del cubo.  
"¿Que es eso?,¿Alguna caja de sorpresas?, porque adoro las sorpresas y de hecho-"  
"¡Pinkie!" Pinkie iba a contar una historia pero Twilight rápidamente la calló, Julio solo tosió haciendo que su hermano empezara a explicar.  
"El hecho de que yo no tenga una de esas marcas es por el simple hecho de que ni yo ni mi hermano somos de aquí, somos de otra dimensión o universo, verán nosotros somos una especie que se llama humanos" Explicó Joseph.  
"¿Humanos? ¿En serio? Lo que yo veo es a un poni sin su cutie mark y a un dragón" Dijo Rainbow con incredulidad los dos hermanos solo se miraron por unos dos segundos y asintieron en señal de que era hora de volver a sus viejos cuerpos.  
"Tienen que prometernos que no se alertarán" Dijo Julio.  
Todas se miraron entre si e imitaron lo que habían hecho los hermanos.  
"Esta bien" Dijo Twilight hablando por sus amigas a esepción de Applejack y Fluttershy quienes eran las primeras en ver a los hermanos en su verdadera forma.  
Los hermanos se inyectaron y sacaron de sus cuerpos el líquido azul que los había transformado en un poni y en un dragón, al poco rato empezaron a regresar a su forma original y les habían explicado lo más sencillamente sobre ellos, su mundo,su tecnología y que no existía la magia en el mundo humano.  
"Algo que no entiendo es que cuando regresaron a su forma original tenían ropa puesta ¿por que la tienen si se supone que estaban prácticamente desnudos?" preguntó Twilight demasiado confundida.  
"Ni yo puedo explicar eso" Dijo Joseph.  
"Tengo una pregunta, ¿de que estan hechas esas chaquetas? Se ven muy aburridas y les falta brillo, ¿y esos tales pantalones? puaj" Dijo Rarity insultando la ropa que llevaban puesta los hermanos.  
Joseph miro con enojo a Rarity y le susurró en la oreja  
"Piel de vacas" Susurró con el tono más temible que tenía, Rarity se había paralizado del miedo sin poder moverse ni decir nada.  
"¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Preguntó Julio con una cara tierna... Y aterradora para Rarity.  
"No" Dijeron todas excepto Rarity quien seguía paralizada.  
"Creo que a la princesa Celestia le interesará escuchar sobre ustedes, ¡Spike escribe esto!" Dijo Twilight deseando que la princesa supiera de estas dos extrañas y fascinantes criaturas de otro mundo o universo.  
"¡A la orden!" Gritó Spike dando un saludo militar mientras sacaba un papel y una pluma de la nada.  
"Este sitio se me hace cada vez más raro" Dijo Joseph mientras se rascaba la cabeza.  
"Veras que te acostumbras" Dijo Julio dándole palmadas en la espalda a su hermano mayor.

Yyyyyyyyy aqui otro capitulo de este fic como siempre espero les haya gustado y sus reviews son bienbenidos ¿Creen que Joseph continúe con su cordura o que la pierda en alguna ocasión? No se yo, solo les pregunto.  
¡ThatMexicanbrony se despide! :3


End file.
